


Dreaming

by daretoweeb (foreverairling)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hot Weather, Kissing, M/M, Unrequited Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, leetle bit of, this is all just fluff i am crying, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverairling/pseuds/daretoweeb
Summary: Summer is hot but Lance's cheeks are probably hotter and Hunk knows it. AKA: Lance's mind runs miles a minute and Hunk is eternally warm and Good.





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> shuffles nervously  
> Hi Voltron fandom! This is me putting in my two cents about Hunk and Lance because I think there's definitely a little bit of a Hunk drought goin on so here I am. Bringing you that Hunk Content™. I haven't written in yeeaars and this is really nerve-racking for me but! I decided I needed to share the wealth. I also need to thank some people: Charlie aka [varelsen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/varelsen) here on ao3 or [lvtvr](http://www.lvtvr.tumblr.com) on tumblr! Come for the Lotor and Klance Content™ and stay for their amazing, amazing writing I can't believe they were nice enough to read my first draft of this which more resembled slop at the time. I also neeeeed to thank my lovely dear friend, beta reader and amazing writer in her own right Holly. She combed through this entire thing with me and helped me finally polish this from slop to acceptable. Really, I don't know what I'd do without her feedback or both of their support. Also a quick shout out to my main squeeze Valerie for just. Bein a supportive yelling pal. Love ya. Thanks for reading!

“Ugh, your head is so heavy.”

“Shut up about it, anyway.”

A huff to the right of him, his ear briefly warmed and hair barely ruffled. The arm around Hunk’s torso raises and lowers with Hunk’s show of petulance. Lance is probably biased. Probably, maybe, but don’t ask him about it right now. He’s trying to relax. His eyes are closed and all he can hear is Hunk’s steady breathing next to him and the shuffling of covers near their feet. It’s hot, probably too hot to be snuggling but Hunk hasn’t mentioned it; it’s how Lance knows he doesn’t actually mind. 

The weather really isn’t helping since he kind of feels like he’s on fire. But it’s good and the rising temperature outside is not completely at fault. The warm spot on his shoulder feels like it’s glowing from the heat, like he can feel it across his body and Lance is relishing. He loves his best friend and his best friend loves him and they’re cuddling on a Sunday afternoon wrapped around each other. As much as they can stand anyway, and even then probably more than that. 

In Lance’s mind Hunk’s left arm is doing more than providing space heater like warmth around his neck and making sure Lance won’t roll off Hunk’s twin bed again. In Lance’s mind Hunk is holding him close, keeping him there only because he wants to. Wants to share space, always, like Lance does. The arm around Hunk’s round stomach twitches, hand clenching almost as an afterthought. Hunk readjusts his arm’s position behind Lance’s head and it’s enough to spur him to readjust, closer to Hunk’s neck and his strong shoulder. Takes it as an excuse to shuffle his body closer, turning his legs and body to stick to Hunk’s ‘within reason’. He’s still relishing.

Lance’s right leg comes over to curl in the gap between Hunk’s and Lance's arm squeezes briefly. Softly, as to seem accidental. He sneaks his head deeper into the space of Hunk’s neck, trying to imperceptibly nuzzle. Completely inconspicuous and not a ploy to squish yet closer. Tries not to nuzzle at all but, c’mon, who’s he kidding. Just like he ‘snuck’ into the space under Hunk’s chin, he more like shoved his way in and he doesn’t feel too bad about it. Hunk doesn’t seem to mind as Lance hears his breathy sigh somewhere above his position at his neck. Probably prime location for a vampire bite, Lance thinks idly. Thinks about biting into the soft dark skin there, sucking and biting some more. Immediately tries to chuck said thought out his fucking ear with little success. 

Lance gets distracted with more movement of Hunk’s arm under him, this time less readjustment and more resettling somewhere other than Lance’s burning shoulder. He almost regrets moving too much but then… another distraction as Lance feels a hand, fingertips, lightly drag up his spine from between shoulders and settle on his head. Fingertips in his hair. Lance almost opens his eyes but he’s scared to break the illusion that might be blessing him right now. Forces his breathing to go back to something resembling steady. Is he too stiff? Well, depends on where you’re asking- okay he needs to calm down. It’s just a hand in his hair. A big, warm, strong hand in his hair scratching lightly all the way to his scalp. It’s fine and he’s fine and stop thinking so loud, he quietly berates himself. 

Really, in truth he wants to melt into the fucking bed; make a blanket of himself so Hunk can continue to wrap himself up with Lance whenever he wants. As close as he can get without melting into Hunk himself. Lance represses a shiver, or tries to since he’s not really all here right now. He’s in Hunk’s fingers raking through the crown of his hair, he’s in his large palm settling just above the nape of his neck. Is he drooling yet? Lance can’t remember the last time he swallowed all the spit accumulating in his mouth from the sheer shock and... contentment. He wants to live in this moment. He doesn’t deserve Hunk and is almost certain no one else does. 

Apparently Hunk isn’t done causing heart palpitations. There’s more shuffling then readjusting and resettling and now Lance’s eyes are wide open and he’s staring at Hunk’s chest an inch and a half away. He’s aware that there is probably sufficient room behind Hunk for him to shuffle backwards to Safe Platonic Space. Notices that Hunk doesn’t. He stays and Lance isn’t breathing and suddenly he knows exactly how hot this room actually is. He knows because his cheeks have accumulated all of the permeating heat and wow his face hasn’t melted off yet, right? No, not yet. It’s nothing compared to Hunk’s arm moving out of Lances peripheral and then he’s got another space heater limb across his back.

Lance’s arm hangs limply around Hunk’s back, afraid to move. His fingers forget to twitch. What’s happening? Why is it happening? He didn’t die that last time he attempted a kickflip, right? 

He’s sucked back into Hunk’s fingertips. Lance feels everything at once. Scratches up the back of his neck and into his hair. Goosebumps surfacing along his numb arms. The arm around him settling on the small of his back and pressing his threadbare shirt to his sticky spine. The soft bedding beneath them collecting their combined heat and giving it right back, steaming them alive. Giving to the pressure of two bodies cuddled close on top. Scratchy jeans barely separating their warm, rigid knees. The errant sound of shuffling feet. Soft fabric from Hunk’s shirt at his neck. Hot breath drifting down to his cheeks. How long as Lance been this still? He feels like he’s been panting for a while now. 

“H-Hunk?” scratches its way out of Lance’s swollen throat. Lance’s whole body feels swollen puffy and full. It’s like an allergy, Lance thinks almost hysterically, a Hunk allergy and the cure is Hunk himself. Huh, funny how that works. 

Lance feels like his souls gonna escape out his nostril out of bewilderment and possible dehydration. Because he’s gotta be hallucinating this. The heat in Hunk’s cramped room got to him and Hunk probably picked him up with his strong, amazing arms and placed him inside where he’s likely tossing and turning in the throes of a dream. Not currently on emotional fire. It’s fine. 

Hunk’s smiling, no, smirking? No, he’s not that mean. Right? Plus Hunk can’t read minds and Lance isn’t actually talking out loud. Right. No, because the excess saliva is back but his throat still isn’t working so all he can do is stare. Stare as Hunk’s lips part to show his teeth in a tiny grin. He looks like he’s laughing but anything else doesn’t process as he leans in, and Lance feels something soft press against his feverish forehead. Another small squeeze at his back. Lance’s breath comes back in shudders. 

“Hmm?” Hunk hums; rumbles. It vibrates through Lance’s chest as if he had said it even though he forgot what he just said. His chest feels a bit split open by Hunk’s expression. He’s still smiling. It’s small and it looks a bit embarrassed but it’s beautiful and Lance’s chest keeps aching looking at it. Then, impossibly, Hunk is close again. Closer. Lance’s eyes stare on autopilot. Hunk’s are lidded and his smile is gone but he’s still moving and- oh. Lips. Soft, warm, dry and everything nice. 

Lance’s eyelids tremble until they can’t stay open, and then everything is black but everything is electric. His lips feel like they’re going to fall off as soon as he and Hunk separate. The thought itself almost jolts Lance again because this is happening. It’s happening and Lance is as still as a dead fish. He finally scrunches his eyes shut and squeezes the two of them closer, does what he can with one arm and a paralyzed body. Clenches his hand in Hunk’s shirt when he feels Hunk’s hand clutch his. The kiss itself is still chaste but the hand on the back of Lance’s head helps him press further into Hunk’s mouth. Lance shivers at the thought that maybe Hunk wants this too, somehow. A small opening in Hunk’s mouth opens Lance’s heart, floods him with desire to take as much as he can while he’s allowed. Breaths are taken and released through noses because mouths are otherwise occupied. They mix between them; warm and damp. 

The sound of their lips separating and reconnecting act as the fuel that feeds the desire to consume each other whole, consume each other’s hearts while they’re exposed. While Hunk is open to it, open to Lance taking what he’s needed practically since they met. Lips sliding, they’re both panting now. They’re not properly taking air in before going back for more, even with occasional teeth clacks. Everything is spinning and everything is buzzing and Lance’s face is sizzling and his scalp aches from being tugged at but he couldn’t care less. Gasps separate them as their lungs ache but Lance is glad, momentarily, because then he gets to glimpse Hunk’s face. He’s not sure what he sees because his mind is still on Hunk’s warm saliva on his bottom lip and a little on his chin but he chokes out, “How? How did you know?” Continues to suck in breath as fast as he can because maybe, maybe Hunk will let him do that again. This time prepared and ready to invade Hunk’s mouth as soon as he lets him. 

Hunk pants back at him, but eventually manages, “What do you mean?” His voice is weak, almost like if he spoke louder it would break and it confuses Lance. They’re still clutching each other; looking at each other. 

“What do you mean, what do I mean? I’m asking you how did you-,” Lance’s voice is shaking because he’s not sure what kind of answer he’s expecting but he can’t stop himself. His entire is body is trembling, and if he were less shaky maybe he would realize Hunk’s hands were too. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for years now, Lance,” Hunk is whispering. He has to be because his voice barely reaches him but Lance hears it. Lance hears it and he- everything is melting. Lance is molten inside his body, the heat finally caught up to him, and not just the heat surrounding them in this precious room. The heat in Lance’s body solidifies and melts simultaneously, and if he were standing his knees would have locked and given out at the same time. He’s not sure how that would have been possible but hey, anything is possible if Hunk just said what Lance heard. 

“S-,” Lance has to clear away the blockage in his throat that’s suspiciously heart shaped and starts again, “So you knew I did, too? Knew I’ve been in love with you since freshman year?” It was still a bit hard to say it out loud, not just in this moment but also to himself. It had been since he realized it. But something about the situation: the fact that Lance had just had the best kisses of his life even though they were some of his first and they definitely felt that way, and the way Hunk was now looking at him. Now that the spit had cooled, though his lips were no less tingly, he could see a bit clearer through the haze. Heard Hunk clear his throat loudly, louder than either of them had spoken in a while, but didn’t notice the shiver that went through Hunk himself as he heard Lance confess to him quietly. 

“I had my suspicions, but I didn’t know you-,” Hunk still whispers. Lance is grateful; they both know this moment is fragile. And the fact that Hunk had known about Lance’s feelings makes him burn all over again, but if some part of Hunk knowing had anything to do with this happening Lance could hardly be bothered. 

Hunk takes a small breath, still sounding breathless when he next spoke, “I didn’t know you were in love with me.” His voice is small, but it doesn’t sound how Lance expected: pitying and maybe even troubled. He thought Hunk would sound caught off guard, but not in the way of looking like if he blinked for too long Lance would disappear. 

“You had suspicions?” Lance almost squeaks. He’s still embarrassed even if he knows Hunk still kissed him regardless of his creep tendencies towards his best friend, his hero at times, his _bro_. 

“Sometimes you’re not exactly subtle, Lance,” Hunk tries to chuckle. He’s still panting lightly but so is Lance. He had forgotten to breathe as soon as he heard Hunk had probably known this entire time. 

“Oh,” Lance hiccups, but Hunk isn’t done. 

“I love you, too, by the way,” Hunk murmurs, and the hand that hasn’t moved in so long Lance started to believe it belonged there scratches through the crown of his hair again. 

“Oh.” Hunk searches his eyes, and Lance wonders what he sees. He can’t tell what his brain’s like other than a pulsing mess of tangled nerves, humming something that sounds like Hunk’s voice saying Lance’s name. The way Hunk is looking at him makes it clear he can see straight through him, again. “You… you didn’t say anything,” Lance finally says, or croaks. His throat is on the fritz today, it seems. 

“You didn’t either,” Hunk lilts. Lance clings to his smile. Like always. 

“But, but you’re supposed to be better at these things,” Lance stares. Hunk’s lips are still smiling and they had just been on Lance’s. Hunk’s lips had also just said he loved him. Hunk had just requited his love. Hunk exists and so does Lance and they exist together and Lance is so lucky. 

Hunks lips are moving again and Lance watches intently; he doesn’t know what they could do to him this time. “Me? You’re the flirt, ladykiller,” Hunk quips. Lance doesn’t know if the tremble was as obvious as he thought he heard it on his last word. It doesn’t matter, now that things are like this… whatever this is, Lance wants to say. Lance wants to do whatever he can to dismember his apparent reputation. He has to, for Hunk. 

Lance shakes his head almost petulantly. “That doesn’t matter, and it never did, Hunk. Never. It was always,” he sputters briefly, trying to catch his breath, trying to believe that he actually has the chance to say this out loud. “It was always you, always,” Lance smiles. His voice is stronger and louder because if anything, if this was a dream, this is what he is certain of. His voice is loud enough to tremble, and embarrassingly enough, crack in the middle. But Hunk’s eyebrows raise and a look blooms on his face that has Lance’s chest finally bursting wide open, ready to envelop Hunk and keep him there forever. Safe and close and always with him. Maybe he and Hunk could trade hearts, maybe they already had. 

Lance is surprised he's not crying but suspects Hunk to eventually start blubbering, and he loves that. He loves everything about Hunk, even the things he doesn’t. And Hunk loves him, and looks at him and probably, hopefully thinks the same, and Lance is flying. Except he isn’t because Hunk is kissing him again and everything feels weightless, so maybe he is flying. Or he’s just light enough to float off the ground. Lance feels Hunk’s lips everywhere; he seems to know how to make Lance feel like he’s swallowing him whole with his touch and his mouth and his warmth. Plush lips press back every time Lance presses deeper, and then Hunk licks Lance’s bottom lip again. Warm tongues slide together messily and uncoordinated, and both let out deep sighs that end in shudders. Hands clutch and unclench and grab and Lance is relishing. He loves his best friend and his best friend loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> lets all breathe a collective sigh of relief,,,, we did it we made it to the end!! thank you so much for reading and if you enjoyed it please drop a comment if your heart desires!! i know im gonna probably be screaming about hunk some more hopefully in more writing, mark my words if there is not enough Hunk content i will write. it. myself. anyway! if you feel like screaming at me in real time my voltron/anime tumblr is [daretoweeb](http://www.daretoweeb.tumblr.com)! (wow so original i know but its my Brand now im gonna live with it) see ya :) 
> 
> (i promise ill talk less next time)


End file.
